The invention relates to a plug-and-socket connector in accordance with patent claim 1 and a first housing in accordance with patent claim 12.
Many and varied embodiments of plug-and-socket connectors are known from the prior art: a plug-and-socket connector can have two housings with contacts, which can be drawn together from a pre-assembly position into an end position via a lever arm rotatably mounted on a housing.
A hybrid connector system with a first and a second housing, in which a pivotable stirrup part which by pivoting assembles the two housings more deeply together is provided, is known from Tyco Electronics. The pivotable stirrup part is rotatably mounted on the first housing. A blocking element is provided on the second housing, which element prevents the stirrup part from pivoting in a pre-assembly position and releases only when the two housings are assembled more deeply together into the assembly position.